A variety of containers exist that include a relatively large opening that is sized to accommodate part or all of the hand of a user, a scoop, or other item. Such containers are often used for dry materials such as bulk detergent and detergent pods for example. The relatively large opening of the container enables a user to grasp an item such as a detergent pod that is in the container, or to scoop out a desired amount of product such as bulk detergent.
While containers such as those just described have proved useful in various applications, various problems remain in the art. A number of such problems relate to the configuration and operation of the lid. For example, while a wide mouth bottle configuration is desirable in some circumstances, such a configuration often necessitates the use of a correspondingly large diameter lid. However, such large diameter lids may be difficult to operate for users with relatively small hands, limited hand strength, arthritis, or other conditions. Particularly, such individuals can find it difficult to firmly grasp, and then turn, the lid until the lid is removed from the container. Such individuals can encounter similar difficulties when attempting to secure the lid back on the container after use.
Yet other problems in the art relate to the fact that some lids of wide mouth containers are not lockable. Thus, a child may in some cases be able to remove the lid from the container and access the contents of the container. This circumstance is of particular concern in cases where the material in the container could cause harm or damage if ingested or otherwise misused. For example, a curious child might be inclined to put a detergent pod in his or her mouth.
Finally, even where a lockable lid is provided, such lids can be difficult to operate for users with relatively small hands, limited hand strength, arthritis, or other conditions. This may be due both to the relatively large diameter of the lid, and also to the nature of the locking mechanism employed. For example, some locking mechanisms require the user to firmly grasp the lid with both the fingers and thumb of one hand in order to be able to operate the locking mechanism. However, this operation can be difficult to perform for users with conditions such as those mentioned above.
In light of problems such as those noted above, it would be useful to provide a container having a relatively large diameter lid that can be operated by a user who may have relatively small hands, limited hand strength, arthritis, and/or other conditions that would make it difficult to operate a conventional large diameter lid. Further, it would be useful to provide a relatively large diameter lid that can be operated by a user using only the fingers, and not the thumb, of the user. As well, it would be useful to provide a container lid that is configured so that it does not require the hand of a user to span the entire diameter of the lid in order for the user to attach and remove the lid. It would be useful to provide a relatively large diameter lid that is lockable. Finally, it would be useful to provide a relatively large diameter lid that can be fully seated on, and unseated from, a container body with less than one turn of the lid.